


People Always Run

by odaatlover



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Nicole Haught, Hand Jobs, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Trans, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: Nicole has been crushing on the cute bartender for weeks now, but she’s afraid that Waverly won’t accept her for who she is. (G!P/Trans Nicole – MTF)
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 16
Kudos: 586





	People Always Run

It had started out as innocent flirting; just something to pass the time as she waited for her cappuccino-to-go from the cute brunette. But as the weeks went on, Nicole found herself developing genuine feelings for Waverly. It took her about a month to work up the courage to ask the bartender out on a date, but even then she ended up swallowing her words and asking for a napkin instead — which had earned her a weird look considering there was already a stack sitting beside her. She wanted to go out with the woman so badly, but she knew it wasn’t a good idea. Either things would go poorly and they’d find out that they weren’t compatible, or worse, they’d go so well that they’d fall in love until Waverly discovers the truth and makes up some polite — or not so polite — excuse as to why it won’t work out between them. Those are the only two options for Nicole, as those are the only two options she’d ever experienced. Flirting was easy, but anything past that was terrifying for the redhead. It was a gamble, one that she’d never won.

“Can I get you anything else?” Waverly asked while sporting that gorgeous smile that made the rookie officer’s stomach flutter.

“No thanks, I’m good with just the coffee.” Nicole smiled back as she wrapped her hands around the warm mug.

“Any particular reason why you’re having caffeine this late at night?” Waverly quirked a playful eyebrow.

Nicole shrugged as a charming smile spread across her face. “Sometimes I just enjoy having a hot cup of coffee on a cold night.”

Waverly nodded for a moment as she looked at the redhead, as if trying to figure her out. She then stretched her arms out and placed her palms on top of the counter while leaning slightly forward. “Can I ask you something?”

The familiar scent of honey filled Nicole’s senses as the brunette was now less than a foot away from her. She kept her poker face though, which was something she had grown to perfect. “Shoot.”

“Every day for the past two months you’ve come in here and ordered a cup of coffee. Sometimes even twice a day.” She waved her hand towards Nicole’s mug, indicating that this was one of those days.

Nicole slowly nodded as she waited for the question.

“Why?”

A small laugh left Nicole’s lips. “Are you suggesting that I should cut back?”

“No,” Waverly chuckled. “I just mean that you could get coffee anywhere. An actual coffee shop perhaps. But instead you come and get it here, at a bar.”

Nicole leaned back in a relaxed manner and draped her elbow over the back of the stool behind her as she used the opposite hand to run her fingertips up and down the side of the ceramic mug. “I guess I just really like your coffee.” She smirked.

“Our coffee is terrible,” Waverly laughed. “It’s the worst coffee in town.”

“Now how do you know that?”

“Because, you’re the only one that orders it.”

Nicole waited for her to say that she was kidding, but when she realized that Waverly was stating an actual fact, she started laughing, and Waverly quickly joined in. “Seriously? The only one?”

“Yeah.” Waverly nodded as her laughter died down.

“If it’s so bad then why do you keep serving it?” Nicole asked with a raised eyebrow.

Waverly shrugged and softened her gaze. “Because you keep ordering it.”

Nicole couldn’t help but smile. She watched as Waverly tucked her long hair behind her ear while looking down at the counter and biting her lower lip. And suddenly all she could think about was jumping over the bar, pulling the woman into her and kissing her like a scene out of a movie.

“So why don’t you ever order anything else? Like food?”

Nicole slowly inhaled through her nose and leaned forward, wrapping both hands around the mug again as she looked at it. “I guess because coffee is a good excuse to come in here every day.” She looked up and gave a lopsided smile. “If I came in to order food then it would just get way too expensive.”

Waverly was too focused on Nicole’s prior confession to laugh at the small joke. “So, you don’t actually come here for the coffee then?” She swallowed as her heart began to pound in her ears.

Nicole continued looking into Waverly’s eyes and subtly shook her head. “No.” She brought the mug up to her lips and took a small sip of the beverage, all while staring into Waverly’s eyes and giving her _the look_.

They gazed at each other for a moment, until Waverly cracked a smile. “Good to know.” She gave a quick wink before turning around to walk away, but paused as a thought hit her. She turned back to Nicole with curious eyes. “What about beer? Do you drink beer?”

“I do,” Nicole nodded.

“We’ve got the best beer. You should order a beer sometime.”

“Maybe tomorrow night I’ll come in and order one.” Nicole’s cheeks rose.

“It’s a date.” Waverly said with a smile and a short nod, and walked off.

“Hey, I said maybe!” Nicole called out, but Waverly just flashed her a smile that said she knew ‘maybe’ was just a formality. Nicole chuckled to herself and shook her head. A date. She knew it was just a saying and wasn’t meant as an actual date, but that didn’t stop her from getting excited about it. At this point, nothing could.

———

Nicole repeatedly checked her watch as she sat in the squad car.

“Got somewhere to be, Haught?” Her boss, Sheriff Nedley, asked with a questioning eyebrow.

“No sir.” She quickly shook her head and covered her watch back up with the sleeve of her uniform coat.

“Good. Because this stakeout is important, and you should feel lucky that I chose you to come with me.” He turned back to look out the windshield and mumbled, “Not that there was much competition between you and Lonnie.”

“I feel very lucky.” Nicole nodded. And even though that was true, a huge part of her was hoping to get it over with soon, as Shorty’s was going to close within the next hour. She had planned on being there a while ago when her shift was over, but Nedley had sprung the opportunity on her last minute and she couldn’t exactly say no.

After what felt like forever, Nedley had finally called it a bust and grumbled the whole drive back about how the anonymous tip they had gotten was probably some sort of prank by troubling teenagers. As soon as they had gotten back to the station, Nicole hurriedly grabbed her things and rushed to her car before booking it to the bar, racing the clock as she went.

She skidded into the nearest parking spot and rushed towards the door, which had the ‘closed’ sign hanging on it. She sighed and dropped her head against the wood in disappointment, when suddenly the door creaked open.

“Nicole?”

“Waverly!” She grinned, glad that even if she was too late to get a drink, she wasn’t too late to explain to the brunette why she didn’t show up. “I’m sorry I’m late, Nedley took me on a last minute stakeout and I just clocked out.”

“So you came for that drink after all then, huh?” The corners of Waverly’s mouth quirked up slightly.

“Yeah,” Nicole nodded as she looked at Waverly with hopeful eyes.

“You know we’re closed though, right?”

The smile on Nicole’s face slowly dropped. “Oh. Right.”

Waverly looked at the disappointed redhead in amusement before reaching out and grabbing her hand. “Come on.” She unexpectedly pulled Nicole inside the half-lit bar. “I cleaned everything up already, but I’ve got some drinks in my place.”

Nicole looked at her in confusion. “Your place?”

“Mhm.” Waverly smiled back as she led the unsuspecting woman up the stairs. She pushed her bedroom door opened and waved a hand out. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

Nicole looked around the room. “I didn’t realize you lived here.”

Waverly dropped her arm back down by her side and slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. “It’s not much, but it’s home.”

“I like it,” Nicole said with a look of approval.

Waverly gave a small smile. “Me too.” She placed a gentle hand on Nicole’s arm. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll grab some drinks.”

Nicole shrugged off her coat and laid it across the arm of the couch before sitting down while Waverly went over to the mini fridge to pull out a couple of beer bottles. After opening them, she handed one out to Nicole, who gave her a smile of gratitude in return, before plopping down beside the redhead with a heavy sigh.

“There’s nothing like sitting down after a long day of work.”

“I agree.” Nicole glanced over at Waverly while bringing the bottle up to her lips.

Waverly shifted her position so that she was sitting with her back against the arm of the couch and her legs criss-crossed in front of her. “So, spill the beans.”

Nicole felt her stomach drop. “What do you mean?” She began to worry that Waverly had figured her out. She always stressed that it was obvious somehow. Maybe her hips weren’t wide enough or her face wasn’t soft enough. She had been on hormones for several years and took puberty blockers as a young teen. But still, she worried that it just wasn’t enough, even though nobody had ever figured it out before.

“Tell me about your life. Where are you from, when did you decide to become a police officer, dogs or cats…who is Nicole Haught.”

All of the air deflated from Nicole’s lungs, along with her nerves. “Well, I’m from the South. I decided to become a police officer when I was in college. And cats. I actually have an orange tabby named Calamity Jane.”

Waverly nodded as she smirked. “Interesting. I’ve learned so much about you already.”

Nicole chuckled before taking a sip of her beer. “Well what about you? Same questions. Only replace police officer with bartender.”

“I’m from here, lived here my whole life. I never actually wanted to become a bartender but just kind of got roped into it by my aunt. And both. I have trouble picking favorites when it comes to pretty much everything.”

“Do you not enjoy your job?” Nicole was intrigued.

“I enjoy getting to talk to people, but it wasn’t exactly what I saw myself doing.”

“What do you see yourself doing?”

Waverly paused for a moment as she looked down at her lap. “Something involving dead languages. But I’m not sure exactly what kind of jobs are out there for that.” She looked back up at Nicole. “It’s stupid though.”

“That’s not stupid,” Nicole quickly replied. “I think that’s really cool.”

A short laugh left the brunette’s nose. “Not as cool as being a police officer.”

“Speeding tickets, boring stakeouts, and constantly writing up reports. Yeah, super cool,” Nicole said sarcastically, followed by a small chuckle.

“Well the uniform is sexy at least.” Waverly quickly looked away and took a large gulp of her beer to hide her blush. She normally wasn’t this forward. In fact, she was usually pretty shy when it came to making the first move. But Nicole made her feel comfortable being more outspoken about her feelings.

Nicole couldn’t help but look at Waverly with slightly widened eyes. The comment was just so unexpected, and she was already replaying the words over and over in her head on repeat.

“You’re out, right?” Waverly knew the question was bold, but she didn’t know how else to segue into the topic.

The words snapped Nicole out of her thoughts. “Huh?”

“Of the closet, I mean.”

The nerves from before came back full force, and chills were now rapidly spreading all over her body. “You—you know?”

Waverly suddenly felt guilty. “I’m sorry! I just assumed everyone knew.”

“I—“ Nicole froze. It was one thing for Waverly to know, but the whole town? That was something Nicole wasn’t prepared for.

“It’s not like it’s the first thing people say about you or anything. But you know how it is in a small town. One person finds out and then suddenly everyone knows that you’re a lesbian.”

Nicole quickly looked up at Waverly, and realization suddenly hit her. “Oh. _Oh_. That’s what you…oh.” She let out a small sigh of relief, and Waverly shifted her eyes in confusion.

“Well yeah. What did you think I was talking about?”

“I don’t know.” Nicole laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck and shook her head. “Yeah, I’m out.”

“Oh, good.” Waverly exhaled deeply. “Because I was wondering if you could give me some tips.”

Nicole drew her eyebrows together. “On how to come out?”

Waverly nodded. “I’m bisexual. Which isn’t a very recent discovery as I’ve been with a couple of women before, but I’ve always kept it pretty low-key. I’ve always been afraid that Purgatory would never accept someone like me, which terrified me because this is my home. But seeing how people here reacted to you made me realize that I was wrong. And I think I’m ready for people to know.”

Nicole blinked a few times as she took in the information. She wasn’t surprised that Waverly was bi, considering the obvious flirtation that had been going on between them, but she wasn’t expecting to be asked for coming out advice. Especially since coming out as a lesbian wasn’t nearly as difficult as coming out as trans to her friends and family — most of which don’t talk to her anymore. Thankfully, her parents were very supportive of both her gender and her sexuality. They weren’t, however, supportive of her career choice. Which is really what triggered the falling out between them, unfortunately.

“Well it doesn’t have to be this huge announcement if you don’t want it to be.” Nicole shrugged. “You can just keep doing what you’ve been doing, but without feeling like you have to hide it. That’s what I did. I started dating girls and that was my ‘coming out’. Besides, isn’t that what straight people do?” She gave a teasing smile.

“I’ve never really thought about it like that before.” Waverly nodded. “That’s actually really helpful advice.”

“You sound surprised.” Nicole raised an eyebrow.

“No, I just mean that I wasn’t expecting you to say the exact thing that I needed to hear.” She shrugged while taking a sip of her drink, which was already almost gone.

Nicole took in the features on Waverly’s face as she brought the bottle up to her lips. Her soft, gorgeous lips. She could tell that Waverly was a good kisser, there was no doubt about it. She let her eyes drift down her body for only a brief moment while the brunette was setting her empty beer bottle down on the floor beside her, before looking back up into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Nicole wasn’t sure where the confidence had come from. She’d like to think it was from Waverly’s confession of being attracted to women, but it was probably mostly from the alcohol. She didn’t drink that often.

Waverly looked at Nicole with unfaltering eyes. Her chest subtly rose and fell as her breathing began to pick up from her racing heartbeat. She flitted her eyes down to Nicole’s lips for only a second before leaning forward and kissing her, _hard_. Their lips glided perfectly in sync, and her hands roamed over the redhead’s strong arms all the way around to her back. She knew Nicole was strong, but she didn’t realize just how firm her muscles were. It was a huge turn on for Waverly. And alcohol always made her extra horny. She slid her hands up to Nicole’s neck and pulled her in as closely as possible as the kiss became much more heated. Small moans and whimpers were now tumbling from her lips into Nicole’s mouth, and all she could think about was getting the woman naked in her bed.

Nicole’s eyes popped open when she felt the familiar tension between her legs. She wasn’t that big thankfully, but getting an erection was still pretty noticeable for anyone who looked directly at her crotch, especially with the fabric of her uniform slacks. Jeans wouldn’t be as big of an issue, but polyester was a whole other story.

She quickly stood up and spun around, grabbing her jacket in the process before quickly holding it in both hands in front of her. “I have to go.”

Confusion was painted on Waverly’s face as she looked at Nicole with a furrowed brow. “What? Why?”

“I have to feed my cat.” It was stupid, but it was the first thing she could think of.

Waverly looked at the spot on the couch where Nicole was previously sitting before looking back at Nicole, trying to piece together the puzzle of something she had completely missed. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Nicole quickly shook her head.

“You do like me, right? I’m not just imagining things?”

Guilt began to form in the pit of Nicole’s stomach as she noticed the insecurity in Waverly’s voice. “I do,” she nodded. “Believe me, it’s not you, it’s me.”

Waverly dropped her hands into her lap and nodded as she let out a breathy laugh. She knew exactly what that line meant. “Okay, I get it. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you. Let’s just forget tonight ever happened.”

Nicole quickly shook her head. “No, Waverly. That’s not—“

“It’s okay, really. You should go feed your cat though.” The smile on her face was obviously forced, and it broke Nicole’s heart. She wanted more than anything to just explain what was going on, but she wasn’t ready for that yet. She sighed in defeat as her shoulders dropped a bit.

“Thanks for the drink.”

“No problem. Drive safe.” Waverly gave a terse nod of her head, indicating that there was no need for the redhead to stay any longer.

With a heavy sigh, Nicole walked out of the apartment and down the stairs, hoping she hadn’t completely fucked everything up between them.

———

A couple days later, Nicole walked into Shorty’s and sat in her usual stool before her shift. When she spotted Waverly walking towards her, she smiled, but the brunette didn’t look as happy to see her.

“What can I get you?” Waverly asked. Her voice wasn’t short or anything, but it wasn’t nearly as cheery. Almost as if she was talking to a normal customer.

“A cappuccino please.” Nicole winked, but Waverly didn’t react to it. Instead she just gave a short nod before leaving to grab the coffee.

Nicole sighed and slumped in her seat. She was hoping that everything would have blown over by now, but clearly it hadn’t.

“Here’s your order, ma’am.” Waverly set the mug down in front of Nicole.

“Waverly, come on.”

“Come on what?” There was a little bit of bite in her voice.

“Are you seriously still mad at me for leaving the other night?”

Waverly took half a step back as she looked at Nicole incredulously. “Hmm, let me see, you led me on for weeks and then when I finally have the courage to go for it you make me feel like a complete idiot. So yeah, I’m still a little peeved.” She folded her arms across her chest as she glared at the redhead.

“It wasn’t my intention to make you feel like an idiot,” Nicole said apologetically.

“Oh well that just makes it all better, doesn’t it.” The sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable. “You know what, it’s whatever. I’ve already moved on from you so maybe you should start getting your coffee elsewhere.”

Nicole’s heart sank as she watched the woman of her dreams walk away. Normally she would just give up and try to move on herself, but she knew that Waverly was too special to just let go of that easily. She knew what she had to do; she had to tell her the truth. Then if she wanted to leave, at least it was because she truly didn’t want Nicole anymore and not because of some stupid misunderstanding. She chugged the rest of her cappuccino and quickly left for work.

Later that evening Nicole rushed hone immediately after her shift. She was incredibly nervous, but she tried not to think about that because if she did then she’d end up stopping herself, which wasn’t what she wanted to do. As soon as she got to her house she ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time and made a beeline for her closet.

“Come on, where is it,” she mumbled to herself as she sorted through the boxes. When she came across the small shoebox, she smiled. “Gotcha.” She opened the box of old photos from her childhood and grabbed the wallet sized school photo from when she was in elementary school. She slowly exhaled as she looked at it. She tried not to dwell too much on her life before transitioning, but at the same time she didn’t want to erase those memories. Her past was a part of who she was. And even though she kept that past hidden from others in order to ensure her safety and to not have to deal with any bullshit, she was proud of who she was. Sometimes she wished that she could have been born in a female body as that would’ve made things much easier, but she was special, and she liked that.

She slowly closed the shoebox and put it back before heading back to her car in a much less hurried manner than before.

When she pulled up in front of the bar, she took in a deep breath and got out of the car. The sounds of people talking and pool balls knocking against one another filled her ears, but immediately faded to the background when she spotted Waverly. The thumping of her pounding heart filled her ears, and she swallowed thickly before forcing herself to move towards the brunette. _One foot in front of the other. No turning back_ , she thought to herself.

“Hey, can we talk?” Nicole asked when she approached Waverly standing behind the bar, pouring a drink for a customer.

“I’m kind of busy,” Waverly said shortly.

“Please? It’s important.” When Waverly began to open her mouth, which Nicole could immediately tell was in protest, she quickly added, “It’s about why I left so quickly the other night. The _real_ reason.”

Waverly slowly closed her mouth and looked at Nicole for a few seconds before looking around the bar, figuring she could leave for just a couple minutes. She set the full glass of beer down in front of one of their usual patrons. “I’m taking a short break. Watch the place for me will ya, Shorty?”

“I used to run the place before I retired. I think I can handle that.” The man winked and smiled before taking a huge swig of his drink.

Waverly led Nicole up the stairs into her apartment and turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed, showing that she didn’t have any time for games. “Okay, so tell me. Why did you leave?”

Nicole opened her mouth and let it hang there before eventually closing it. That fear of rejection took over all of her thoughts and she couldn’t get a word out. She looked at Waverly standing there, patiently waiting as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the photo. “This will explain everything,” she said as she handed it out to Waverly with a shaky hand.

With a look of confusion, Waverly studied the photo. It was a little boy who looked uncannily similar to Nicole. “Is this your little brother? Or—“ She paused as a thought hit her, and her eyes widened. “Wait, is this...” She looked at the photo and then looked back at Nicole. “Is this your son?”

Nicole slowly shook her head and lowered her gaze to the picture. “That’s me. 18 years ago.”

Waverly drew her eyebrows together in confusion.

“Before I transitioned,” Nicole added for clarification.

That’s when it clicked. Waverly’s face slowly shifted into surprise as she looked over Nicole’s face, and then back at the boy in the photo again. It was a lot for her to process, especially considering she had zero clue and was caught completely off guard.

Nicole took Waverly’s silence as a bad thing. She knew it would be too much for Waverly to handle. She knew this was a bad idea. She had to get out of there before the inevitable speech of rejection came, as she couldn’t take another one of those. “Well, now you know,” she said before quickly turning around and practically running down the stairs.

Waverly blinked a few times as she looked at the empty doorway. She stared at it for a few moments, still in complete shock. When she finally came back to her senses, she tucked the photo away safely in her dresser before heading back down the stairs and getting back to work.

———

Nicole avoided Shorty’s, and more specifically Waverly, for about two weeks. She didn’t want to face her as she now had plenty of time to wrap her head around it. Her biggest fear was that Waverly would tell the whole town, but deep down she knew the brunette would never do that. And yet, she still constantly looked around for any signs of angry Purgatorians rushing over to her with pitchforks. She jumped every time someone laid a friendly hand on her shoulder, and she triple checked the locks every night in case someone tried to attack her in her sleep. It seemed ridiculous, but she had seen firsthand how crazy and violent people in this town could be when it came to things they were afraid of.

“You okay there, Haught?” Lonnie asked as he walked by Nicole sitting at the front desk, staring off into space.

“Yeah, sorry.” She closed her eyes and shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“I’ll bet that cup of coffee would help.” He pointed to the full styrofoam cup that Nicole had poured herself half an hour ago.

“It probably would if it didn’t taste like dirt,” she said teasingly, and Lonnie nodded while letting out a hearty laugh.

“I told the boss man we need to raise the coffee budget, but he keeps saying something about firing me in order to make that happen.” He laughed briefly, but it quickly died down. “I hope he’s kidding.”

“I’m sure he is.” Nicole nodded reassuringly, even though she knew Nedley probably didn’t want to be kidding. Lonnie wasn’t the best officer, or even a good officer. But finding people certified for the job was difficult in this town for whatever reason.

“Well, I’m on my way to catch some speeders.”

“Don’t forget to take the radar gun with you this time.”

“Yes sir,” he said with a playful salute.

Nicole froze. Did he know? Maybe Waverly did tell everyone... “Sir?” She repeated back to him with a questioning look on her face.

“I mean, ma’am. Sorry, it’s just a habit I guess. It’s incredibly sexist, I know. I’m very sorry.” He held his hands up apologetically.

“No, it’s okay.” Her voice was small, and she watched him flash her a smile before leaving the station.

She couldn’t take this anymore. She had to make sure Waverly was going to keep her secret. She couldn’t just rely on the assumption that she would, she had to make it a sure thing.

Later that night, she went to the bar planning to get there at closing time. She didn’t want a bunch of people around to eavesdrop on their conversation. “Hey,” she shouted when she saw Waverly hanging the ‘closed’ sign on the outside of the door.

Waverly turned around to see Nicole walking up towards her. “Oh, hey.” She was surprised to see the redhead. “I wasn’t sure if I’d ever see you again.

Nicole looked around, worried that someone might be around to hear them. “Can we go inside? I need to talk to you.”

“Yeah, sure.” Waverly opened the door and led them inside and up to her apartment. Before she could even ask what Nicole wanted, the officer spoke.

“I need to make sure you’re not going to tell anyone.”

Waverly’s face softened. “Of course I’m not. I would never do that.” Her voice was more reassuring than defensive.

“Good.” Nicole let out a sigh of relief.

“I was wondering if I’d ever see you again.” She opened her dresser drawer and pulled out the photo before handing it out to Nicole. “You left this.”

Nicole quickly took it and shoved it in her pocket, avoiding eye contact. “Thanks,” she said shortly.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Her eyes finally met with Waverly’s. “Do you?” She asked in surprise.

“Only if you do.” Waverly shrugged. “But if you don’t, that’s okay too. We can talk about something else. Or do something else, if you want.”

Nicole looked at her in hesitation, curious as to what the punchline was. “You still want to hang out with me?”

“Of course I do,” Waverly replied, as if it was obvious. “Why wouldn’t I?”

A brief pause of silence filled the room as Nicole looked at the brunette. “People always run when they find out about me.”

“I didn’t run.” Waverly quickly shook her head. “ _You_ did.”

“Because I didn’t want to stick around for your rejection.”

“What makes you think I was going to reject you?”

“You weren’t saying anything.”

Waverly let out a breathy laugh. “Because I was in shock. I had no idea that you were—“ She paused, unsure if it was okay to say, but the look on Nicole’s face indicated that she was more hurt that she didn’t say it. “Trans.” She took a step towards Nicole so that there was less space between them. “I’ve never met anyone like that before and I was just processing it all.”

Nicole studied Waverly’s face. She looked sincere. Maybe she was okay with it after all. “Well, now that you’ve had time to process, what do you think?”

Waverly shrugged. “I think you’re still a sexy, badass cop who I want to get to know. Because I really like you, Nicole. I didn’t realize how much I liked you until I thought I’d never see you again.”

Nicole blinked a few times. She was prepared for Waverly to say that it wasn’t going to work out between them, but she wasn’t prepared for this. Not that she was complaining, but she certainly wasn’t expecting it. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Waverly replied quickly as she nodded her head and took another step towards Nicole. “I’ve never felt as connected to anyone as I do to you.”

The corners of Nicole’s lips raised up to her cheeks, causing her dimples to make their appearance. “Me neither.”

“Good.” Waverly wrapped her hands around Nicole’s arms and slid them up her back and around her neck as she looked over the beautiful woman. “God you’re so sexy.” She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and stared at Nicole’s soft lips, wanting so desperately to kiss them.

An intense wave of desire quickly washed over Nicole and she impatiently pulled the brunette into her, crashing their lips together in a searing kiss. It was much more intense than their first one. Now that Waverly knew the truth, Nicole didn’t feel the need to hold anything back. She didn’t feel the need to keep herself guarded in order to protect herself. Waverly liked her for her, and she saw her for exactly who she was — Nicole Haught.

When Waverly tugged at Nicole’s shirt, the redhead pulled back to take it off before quickly reconnecting their lips and lifting up the bottom of Waverly’s top. Waverly lifted her arms up for Nicole to pull the garment off, and as soon as she did Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and moved backwards, guiding them towards her bed. As soon as she felt herself reach the edge of the mattress she dropped down, pulling Nicole on top of her.

“Wait,” Nicole murmured against Waverly’s lips before pushing herself up and looking down into concerned eyes. “You know I’m pre-op, right? I just want to make sure.”

“What’s that?” Waverly asked curiously.

“It means I haven’t had surgery.” Nicole looked away for a moment as she began to feel a little awkward, but quickly looked back at Waverly. The whole point of coming out to her was so that she didn’t have to hide anymore.

Waverly looked down at Nicole’s bra-clad chest in surprise. “Those are natural?” She asked in disbelief.

“Oh, no. I did have surgery there. I meant down there.” Nicole glanced down for a brief moment before looking back up at Waverly nervously. “I still have it.”

A warm smile formed on Waverly’s face as she ran her hands up over Nicole’s back in an attempt to show her that she was still _very_ interested. “I’m totally okay with that. I actually kind of assumed you did. I sort of figured that was the main reason why you ran out last time.”

“Yeah.” Nicole nodded as she gave a small, apologetic smile.

“I get it now. At first I thought you just didn’t like me, but now I know that it really was you and not me.” She laughed.

“Yeah, I’m really sorry about that. I wanted to tell you, but—“

“No, it’s okay. Really, I get it. I’m sure I would have done the same if I were in your shoes.” She twirled Nicole’s long hair around her pointer finger as she looked up at the redhead.

Nicole nodded, glad that Waverly was so understanding. She looked down at her own chest curiously. “Do they not look natural though?”

“They do!” Waverly quickly answered. “If you hadn’t told me I never would’ve known.” She slid her hands down to the back of Nicole’s bra, silently asking for permission. When Nicole nodded, she unhooked it and let it fall before tossing it out of the way. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head as she exhaled sharply out of her nose.

“What?” Nicole asked nervously. She was unsure if that was a good reaction or a bad one.

“Nothing. I’m just _really_ gay.” Waverly smirked before arching her back to take off her own bra, desperately wanting to feel Nicole’s skin against hers. She only gave the redhead a second to look at her bare torso before pulling her down on top of her and kissing her again.

As the passion between them grew more intense, Nicole sat up onto her knees to take Waverly’s jeans off, leaving the brunette in only her underwear. When she started to unbutton her own black jeans, she felt Waverly’s hands on hers.

“Can I?”

Nicole moved her hands out from underneath Waverly’s and watched as she undid the button before slowly pulling down the zipper. Nicole could feel herself growing harder in anticipation. While looking up into Nicole’s eyes, Waverly reached inside and ran her fingertips over the waistband of Nicole’s boyshorts, teasing the woman and enjoying the way her chest rose and fell from her heavy breathing. She then moved further down until she reached the outline of Nicole’s semi-hard member and wrapped her hand around it over the fabric before proceeding to slowly move her hand up and down its length.

Nicole faught to keep her eyes open as she focused on Waverly’s hand stroking her. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought she was going to pass out.

“I can feel you getting hard in my hand,” Waverly said partially in amusement, but mostly to turn the redhead on even more, which she succeeded in considering Nicole began to slightly rocks her hips in response to the words.

“I can’t wait to feel your cock inside me.”

Nicole stilled her hips and looked down at Waverly with a worried expression, and Waverly paused.

“I’m sorry, should I not have called it that? I should have asked first what you were comfortable with.” She withdrew her hand completely in case she was making Nicole feel uncomfortable.

“No, It’s not that. You can call it that, I like it.”

“Oh, good.” Waverly let out a sigh of relief. “Then what’s wrong?”

Nicole shifted her eyes for a moment before answering, “I don’t have a condom.”

“Oh, I have one.” Waverly reached over to her bedside table and pulled out a half-filled box. Her ex-boyfriend had left them there before they had broken up months ago, but she wasn’t about to tell Nicole that. She hoped the redhead wouldn’t ask either.

Nicole eyed the box, and suddenly she felt a little nervous. She’d had sex before, but not since college. And for most of those hook-ups, she and the other girl were drunk. Plus, it was never anything like this. She usually didn’t even know the other girls’ name, and she always snuck out the next morning to avoid any potential awkward conversations. But even then, that was years ago. She had tried dating for real since then, but it always ended up in disappointment when they found out that she was trans.

“Hey,” Waverly said sweetly as she rested a warm hand against Nicole’s cheek, gently pulling her out of her clearly negative thoughts. “We don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. We can stop now if you want.”

Nicole placed her hand over Waverly’s and squeezed it in appreciation before bringing it down to rest on her thigh as she shook her head. “I know. And I really do want this. I’m just a little nervous. It’s been a while.” Her cheeks reddened a bit in embarrassment, especially considering Waverly seemed to be a little more experienced than her based on the amount of confidence she exuded. Normally Nicole was the more confident one, but tonight she was extremely vulnerable, which meant that Waverly was taking more of the lead.

“We’ll take it slow.” Waverly smiled, and Nicole let out a slow breath as she nodded.

They took some time exploring each other’s bodies, touching and kissing bare skin. Nothing felt hurried or rushed, but rather intimate. They were enjoying the moment, and both of them wanted the night to last as long as possible.

As Nicole laid on top of Waverly, deeply kissing her, she ran her hand slowly down the brunette’s side until she reached her thigh. She lifted it up and Waverly instantly hooked her leg around Nicole, pulling her in even closer. They gently rocked their bodies against one another’s, and Waverly let out a small moan into Nicole’s mouth when she felt her bulge rubbing against her. Arousal began to build between her legs and her walls occasionally gripped onto nothing in anticipation.

Nicole could tell that Waverly was getting impatient by the small whines that escaped through her heavy breaths. Wanting to take things further, Nicole hooked her fingers around the waistband of Waverly’s panties and slowly pulled them down her legs, trailing soft kisses along the way until the garment was completely off resulting in Waverly now laying beneath her completely naked. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman that Nicole had ever laid eyes on, and she almost couldn’t believe that she, of all people, had the privilege of being here in her bed with her at this very moment. And she wanted to show her just how grateful she was. She kissed her way back up the inside of Waverly’s leg, all the way up her thigh until she reached her center. She laid down between her legs and kissed her smooth mound as she hooked Waverly’s legs over her shoulders.

Waverly was practically panting as she watched Nicole with unblinking eyes, just waiting for that intense moment of contact. When she felt Nicole’s tongue finally running between her folds, she closed her eyes and let out a moan of satisfaction through her open-mouthed smile, happy to finally feel some stimulation. She knew she was soaking wet, as she could feel it pooling out onto her inner thighs for the past 10 minutes. She could also feel how swollen her clit was, which was why when Nicole swirled her tongue around it, it felt like she was going to explode. She wasn’t even embarrassed by how loud she was being right now or how much trouble she was having keeping still, because Nicole Haught’s face was between her legs right now, and she was on cloud nine. She looked down one more time just to make sure it was real before dropping her head down on the pillow and threading her fingers through the sexy officer’s soft red hair. She wouldn’t say she had a ginger fetish, but redheads were definitely at the top of her list when it came to people she was attracted to.

After a couple minutes of gently pleasuring Waverly’s bud, Nicole dropped her tongue down to her entrance where her taste was the strongest. She pushed inside her as far as it would go, and curled it as much as she could before pulling back and dragging the tip along Waverly’s front wall. She swallowed the small bit of the brunette’s arousal that was on her tongue, and licked her lips before trailing back up her center and over her clit, tasting her some more.

Nicole’s movements were slow and steady, and Waverly could tell that she was really enjoying herself, which turned her on even more. She felt a strong surge of arousal in the pit of her stomach at the thought of it all and she grew more sensitive, which was a sign that she was getting close to her orgasm. She pushed Nicole’s head further against her and rocked her hips, and thankfully Nicole picked up on the hint that she was going to come. The redhead placed her hands on top of Waverly’s hips to hold her steady as she circled her tongue around her clit at a moderate pace.

Waverly teetered on the edge, feeling her walls searching for something to grip onto. “Fingers,” was all she managed to say through her heavy breathing, as full sentences were difficult to form when her head was spinning.

Almost instantly, Nicole pushed a finger inside Waverly, then immediately added a second one as she flicked the tip of her tongue quickly over the woman’s swollen bundle of nerves, and she waited patiently for that glorious moment. It only took a few seconds for Waverly’s moans to crescendo into loud cries of pleasure, and Nicole smiled against her sex when she felt her walls pulsing around her fingers while arousal gushed out onto her chin and hand. She slowed down her movements as she helped Waverly ride out her orgasm. And when the woman had let go of all the tension in her muscles, laying there limply, Nicole lazily ran her tongue through her folds to clean her up while simultaneously providing her with some slight pleasure. She then peppered kisses all over Waverly’s inner thighs, up over her hip bones, over her abdomen between her breasts spilling off to the sides, and then up her neck.

_“You’re so beautiful,”_ Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear before punctuating the compliment with a delicate kiss just behind it.

Waverly shuddered in response. She didn’t know what she expected tonight, but it definitely wasn’t that. Because that was a whole other level compared to anyone she had been with before. She slowly turned to look at Nicole with slight shock. “You’re a liar.”

Nicole drew her eyebrows together in confusion, waiting for an explanation.

“There’s no way it’s been a while since you’ve done _that_.”

When Nicole realized that Waverly was teasing, she laughed. “I swear. It’s been years.”

“Well it must be one of those things you never forget, because _wow_.”

Nicole’s cheeks flushed a subtle shade of pink at the compliment as she bit back her smile. “Must be like riding a bike.”

“Speaking of which...” Waverly slid out from underneath Nicole and changed their positions so that she was straddling the redhead’s hips while pinning her arms down to the mattress above her head. “I’m going to ride _you_ like a bike, _Officer Haught_.”

The way Waverly said her name like that sent chills shooting all the way down Nicole’s body. She swallowed thickly when Waverly dragged her fingernails down the underside of her arms, along the outsides of her breasts, and down her ribs and hips until her fingers were wrapped around the fabric of her boyshorts. Waverly bit her bottom lip and stared at the bulge between Nicole’s legs as she slowly pulled her underwear down, until her erection was completely exposed. She was expecting it to look like that of the men she had been with, but it didn’t. It looked completely feminine, and she was a little surprised by that, because she never thought a penis could be a feminine thing. She didn’t see Nicole as anything other than a woman, but she assumed that her penis would be the one thing that reminded her of a man. And boy was she wrong. Nicole was one hundred percent a woman, with a body part that reflected that in a feminine way.

“Everything okay?” Nicole asked hesitantly. With Waverly pausing to stare at her for so long, she was beginning to get worried that the brunette was having second thoughts.

“Yes, everything is absolutely okay,” Waverly replied with a grin. “You’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen.” Waverly bit down on her bottom lip as she leaned down to kiss Nicole, and the redhead could feel the sincerity in Waverly’s words. It was the first time she felt truly wanted, and the first time she felt like someone could completely love her. It was all a little overwhelming, but in a good way.

When Waverly pulled out of the kiss, she sat back up and grabbed Nicole’s cock. “Mmm you’re definitely rock hard,” Waverly winked as she stroked.

“Can you blame me?” Nicole exhaled with her eyes glued to Waverly’s hand moving up and down.

She watched as Waverly lowered her head down and wrapped her lips around the head of her cock, and Nicole couldn’t stop the moan that escaped the back of her throat even if she wanted to. Waverly looked up through her thick lashes in amusement and hummed as she bobbed her head while keeping her hand wrapped firmly around the base of Nicole. She then released the redhead with a small _pop_ and took turns stroking each hand upward, constantly touching every part of Nicole’s length.

Waverly’s hands were so soft and warm, and Nicole thought she was going to burst right then and there. After a few more strokes, Waverly dropped back down and swirled her tongue around Nicole’s sensitive head a few times before kissing down to her balls. She place a few kisses on each one, then replaced her lips with her hand and began gently massaging them as she used her other hand to rub Nicole’s erection. She kept a slow, sensual pace just so that she could get Nicole worked up and provide her with some pleasure. She wanted the redhead incredibly desperate to fuck her, and if she were being honest she was getting a little desperate herself to be fucked. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a condom and a small bottle of lube that was in the drawer. She then set the condom down beside her and squirted a good amount of lube into her hand before proceeding to stroke Nicole some more with both hands, being sure to get her completely lubricated.

“I can’t wait to feel you inside me, baby.” Waverly smirked as she grabbed Nicole’s balls with one hand and played with them a bit more while continuing to jerk her hard cock with the other.

“Ohhh my god,” Nicole panted as she held her hands over her forehead and looked up at the ceiling. “Are you trying to kill me?” She asked with a small whine as Waverly brought her hand up to just below the head of her cock before bringing it back down, knowing how much she was teasing the redhead and had been for a couple minutes now.

Waverly giggled. “No, I’m not trying to kill you. I’m trying to make sure this gorgeous cock is ready to slide inside my tight, warm, _soaking wet_ pussy.” She dragged out every single one of those adjectives before continuing, “Because my walls are just _aching_ to grip around you, Officer Haught. I want to feel you inside me so badly that I can’t stand it anymore.”

“Unghhh,” Nicole groaned as she thrusted her hips quickly, rubbing herself against Waverly’s hand. Her head was clouded with thoughts of reaching her climax, and it was all she could focus on. She wanted to come so badly that she had forgotten about the bigger picture — that incredible intimacy with the woman she was pretty sure she was falling in love with.

Waverly smiled in amusement at Nicole’s reaction to her words, which went exactly as planned. “Uh uh uh,” she warned and removed her hands, causing Nicole to whine and whimper at the loss of contact around her reddened cock. She was so close and ready to come, which was exactly where Waverly wanted her. “No coming unless it’s inside me.”

Nicole quickly got up from the bed and grabbed the condom, holding it up beside her. “Then let me fuck you.” She raised her eyebrows in question, and Waverly nodded fervently.

_“Please,”_ the brunette pleaded, and Nicole felt another surge of arousal as her cock twitched in anticipation.

Not wanting to waste anymore time — not that she was sure she could even if she wanted to considering how needy and desperate she was — Nicole quickly tore open the condom and tossed the wrapper onto the floor before rolling the rubber over her erection. She selfishly stroked it a few times with her hand as she got back on the bed. Waverly was already in position, laying on her back with her legs open and ready, and it was a sight that Nicole knew she would keep in her memory to refer back to for future private times by herself. She lined the tip of her cock up with Waverly’s entrance and slowly pushed inside.

“Ohhh,” Waverly moaned when she felt Nicole all the way inside her.

Nicole’s eyes fluttered shut at how good Waverly felt. She stayed there for a moment with her cock deep inside and just kept still as she took it all in. She was inside Waverly right now. She had thought about this moment for a long time, and now here they were, sharing this amazing intimate moment with each other. It was moments like these where she felt lucky to have been born with that specific body part, and a huge reason why she wanted to keep it.

After what felt like forever, Nicole slowly pulled back before pushing back inside Waverly. She started out with a few slow thrusts, then her pace picked up as she grew more and more desperate. Everything felt so good for both of them, and the small apartment was quickly filling with the sounds of heavy breathing and moans of pleasure.

When Waverly felt her orgasm rapidly approaching, she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s strong shoulders and held on tightly as waves of pleasure hit her full force. She cried out Nicole’s name, making sure the redhead — and potentially all of Purgatory — knew that _she_ was the cause of her ecstasy.

Feeling Waverly’s walls contracting around her cock and hearing how intense her orgasm was, Nicole could feel her own climax approaching. She thrusted faster just as Waverly was starting to come down from her high, and gripped onto Waverly’s shoulders beneath her for support.

“Fuck, I’m about to come,” Nicole panted as the tension began to build up in the pit of her stomach.

“I want you to come on me,” Waverly said as she watched Nicole through her blown pupils. The thought of Nicole releasing herself on her stomach was a huge turn on for her.

“Are you sure?” Nicole asked breathily, not slowing down her thrusts one bit.

Waverly nodded. “Please, come on me baby.” Waverly ran her hands slowly up her own toned abdomen and over her breasts, really making a show for Nicole to help her over the edge.

Nicole’s breathing grew louder and she pounded her cock deep inside Waverly so hard that the bed was shaking and the sound of skin slapping was echoing off the walls. With one last thrust, she felt herself getting ready to come, and she quickly pulled out and hastily yanked the condom off as she used her hand to finish the job.

“That’s it baby, empty yourself for me,” Waverly said in a sultry voice as she placed her hands on top of Nicole’s thighs, gently caressing them with her thumbs.

_“Ohhhh fuck, Waverly,”_ Nicole moaned as she released herself onto Waverly’s stomach. She dropped her head back and enjoyed the incredible feeling of pleasure, continuing to stroke herself with her hand until there was nothing left to give.

“God that was so sexy,” Waverly said in awe as Nicole sat back on her heels and caught her breath. Her cock continued to twitch a few times as it started to get soft again. Waverly pulled the edge of the bedsheet over and cleaned herself off, making a mental note to wash the bedding the next day — if they ever got out of bed, that is.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Waverly was referring to Nicole’s bravery to be her true, authentic self, and Nicole knew that.

With a small smile, Nicole laid down on the bed beside Waverly and held an arm out for her to curl into her side, which she did. “Not as amazing as you,” Nicole replied as she rested her temple against the top of Waverly’s head. She place a small kiss there before returning back to that position.

As a feeling of closeness encompassed both of them, they held each other tightly, never wanting to let go.

“So, do you want to go out on a date some time?” Waverly asked teasingly.

Nicole laughed and wrapped her other arm around Waverly as well, pulling her even closer into her. “I would love to.”


End file.
